1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an illuminator capable of enhancing its thermal dissipation property.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional light sources currently used include incandescent light bulbs, discharge lamps, and fluorescent light lamps. These light sources have been developed in varying forms and used for various purposes, such as for uses in homes, uses in landscaping, and uses in commercial/industrial applications.
However, despite the prevalence of these light sources, each of these light sources suffers from one or more problems. For example, a resistive light source such as the incandescent light bulb has low efficiency and high thermal emission, the discharge lamp has high cost and requires high voltage, and the fluorescent light lamp uses mercury, which may have environmental issues.
In order to solve the problems caused by such light sources, the use of a light emitting diode for illumination has become an increasing object of attention. The light emitting diode has many advantages over conventional light sources, such as efficiency, ability to provide various color schemes, and self-regulating design. Accordingly, the illumination industry has become more focused on using light emitting diodes to provide illumination.
In particular, there is an increasing demand for a surface light source that has uniform optical characteristics as compared with that of point/line of light sources.